


Плохой мальчик

by fandom_Netflix_Originals



Series: Мини R-NC-21 [1]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Don't copy to another site, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Fisting, Improvised Sex Toys, Multi, Out of Character, PWP, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Netflix_Originals/pseuds/fandom_Netflix_Originals
Summary: Феликс очень недоволен действиями Рафа и приезжает к нему домой.





	Плохой мальчик

Раф творил хуйню. Ебаную хуйню. Творил он ее так, словно не понимал, где реальность, а где — очередной приход. И это безумно нервировало Феликса. Ему нужен был партнер, а не утырок. Раф не выходил на связь несколько дней. В известных точках его не было. Но Феликс знал про еще одну квартирку, от которой и у него были ключи, а не только у Рафа. Крохотная, с одной комнатой, в каком-то стремном районе. Феликс постучал несколько раз в тонкую дверь, за которой определенно ебались. Самозабвенно.   
— Эй! Раф! Это Феликс!  
Тишина. Точнее стоны, причмокивания и хлюпающие звуки. Стукнув костяшками еще пару раз ради приличия, Феликс достал свой ключ. Даже снова постучал. И открыл, тут же щёлкнул английским замком за спиной. На огромной кровати Раф пялил какую-то девчонку, закинув ее ноги себе на плечи. Он стонал в голос, влажно ударяясь яйцами по ее жопе. Она тоже стонала в голос, крепко схватившись за металлическую спинку кровати над головой. Абсолютно точно: оба были обдолбаны. Чем? Плевать!  
— Ты охуел, Раф?! У нас пиздецки много проблем!  
Раф нехотя повернулся, не сбавляя темпа, широко и оголтело улыбнулся, сфокусировать взгляд у него не вышло. Феликса это дико взбесило. За пару шагов он оказался рядом и схватил Рафа за волосы, заставляя смотреть себе в лицо. И «остановится» наконец.  
— Мудила! Блядь! Из-за тебя у нас большие проблемы!  
Раф так и пялился, тупо улыбаясь. Но девчонка снизу подала голосок:  
— Что там? Что-то важное?  
— Пиздец важное! — Феликс резко наклонился и выплюнул это ей почти в лицо. Она вжалась в кровать, даже вроде бы в ее взгляде промелькнула какая-то осмысленность   
Феликса колотил гнев. Хотелось сильно и больно ударить и девку, и Рафа. Но девка так грязно и завлекающе посмотрела на него, так грязно... Учитывая член Рафа в ней. И его руку на ее груди: влажный сосок торчал между его пальцев.  
Феликс отшатнулся. Раф так и застыл с членом в этой девчонке. И поджатыми яйцами. И почему-то со слишком растянутым анусом. Туда бы без проблем вошла пара пальцев. Зачем Феликс это подметил? И вообще задумался об этом?  
— Что вы делали? — спросил он девчонку. Та засмеялась, прикрыв рот рукой, и внезапно уставилась на него максимально серьезно. Учитывая, что она была нахуй обдолбана и в ней все еще был член не менее обдолбанного Рафа, смотрелось это крайне нелепо.  
— Я трахала его сначала пальцами, а потом — бутылкой газировки, — неровно хохотнула она, пряча лицо в ладони, но кивая на прикроватную тумбочку, на которой стояла небольшая пустая стеклянная бутылочка, добротно смазанная вазелином. Твою ж мать! Это в каком надо быть состоянии, чтобы дать ебать себя бутылкой в зад?   
Феликс испытывал отвращение, даже какую-то ненависть, что ли: пока он разгребал пиздец, этот мудила Раф игрался с какой-то девчонкой и бутылкой в собственной жопе. Заебись просто! Злоба, обида, агрессия — Феликс не знал, что им руководило именно, но он схватил долбанную бутылку и засадил Рафу в анус. Вошла на удивление легко. Мышцы плотно обхватили почти посередине, где бутылка была чуть уже. Феликс ожидал чего угодно: крика, ругани... Но никак не глубокого стона, вырывавшегося из горла Рафа, одновременно с сильным толчком бедрами вперед. Стона наслаждения. Девка тоже стонала, запрокинув голову. Но вместо того, чтобы попытаться извлечь бутылку, Раф отклянчил задницу, словно без слов прося Феликса его ей трахать. Девчонка открыла мутные глаза и посмотрела на Феликса. Хищно улыбнулась, изящно сняла ноги с плеч Рафа и с похабным звуком соскочила со стоящего колом члена. Юркнула на пол, и, не успел Феликс что-то сказать, спустила его брюки, и взяла во влажный горячий рот его член. Его — вот блядство! — начавший набухать член. Ощутимо прошлась несколько раз языком по уздечке и с таким напором облизала головку, что в какой-то момент стало интересно: не залезет ли они им в уретру.  
— Вставь ему! Выеби! Он плохо себя вел!   
У нее был какой-то нездоровый смех, но она озвучила именно то, что и крутилось в голове Феликса: выебать этого мудака. Не как изначально планировал, а в прямом смысле: чтобы понял, как был неправ. Раф, явно услышав, оперся руками о кровать и как-то по-блядски выгнулся в пояснице. Теперь дно бутылки совсем уж явно торчало, так и просясь заменить эту ебаную бутылку членом. Девка тем временем оказалась у Феликса за спиной и уткнулась носом ему между ягодиц.  
— Эй!  
Он дернулся, но она снова рассмеялась и начала пальцами ласкать его яйца.  
— Я не сделаю ничего, что тебе не понравится!  
Другой рукой девчонка даже с какой-то нежностью принялась поглаживать зад Феликса. Так или иначе: он спокойно сможет отвесить ей затрещину, если что не понравится. Ее горячий мокрый язык начал ритмично облизывать анус, от чего Феликс к своему удивлению заметил, как и без того стоящий член подрагивает. Ощущения казались странными, но довольно приятными. Вытащив бутылку из жопы Рафа, он резко и грубо придвинул его к себе и аккуратно вошел. Хер знает, каково ебать другого мужика в зад! После бутылки было не сильно уже, чем внутри обычной бабы. А от вазелина двигаться получалось довольно плавно. Раф, как какая-то ебаная сучка, постанывая и надрачивая одной рукой сам себе, насаживался на Феликса. Девчонка, обхватив его бедра, размашисто облизывала все от мошонки до ануса, в который чуть углублялась самым кончиком языка. Раф потел, пыхтел, стонал и, плотно обхватив собой член Феликса, спустил на пол. Его мышцы рефлекторно сокращались, и, даже ничего не сказав на тонкий палец девки в своем заду, Феликс, хрипло застонав, кончил. Раф изнеможенно уперся локтями в кровать и опустил голову, глубоко дыша. Его зад задрался выше, и теперь Феликс еще лучше видел, как из разъебаного мокрого очка вытекает его сперма. Она, перемешавшись с вазелином, медленно стекала по бедрам Рафа, путаясь во вьющихся волосах. Зрелище было настолько отвратительным, что оторваться не получалось. Только когда девчонка переползла ближе к кровати, Феликс вспомнил про нее. Он сделал пару шагов назад, натягивая белье и брюки. Было неприятно-мокро от ее слюней. Она снова рассмеялась, с интересом уставившись на запачканный спермой пол. Внезапно встала на четвереньки и, по-кошачьи выгнувшись, слизала ее, поморщилась, сняла что-то двумя пальцами с языка и вытерла руку о бедро. Посмотрев на так и не двигающегося Рафа, она принялась слизывать сперму Феликса. Не сказать, чтобы это сильно возбуждало... Но было интересно. Девчонка, казалось, не была обделена каким-то нездоровым воображением. Добравшись до перепачканной жопы, она собрала пальцами остатки спермы и, вывернув кисть, погрузила сразу три в Рафа. Тот глухо застонал, но немного напрягся. Ладонь была довольно узкая, так что без проблем входила до костяшек. Бросив быстрый взгляд на Феликса и ухмыльнувшись, девчонка резко толкнула руку и по самое запястье засадила Рафу в зад, тот аж взвыл.  
Поняв, что от этой картинки снова встает, Феликс решил убираться куда подальше. Лучше за дверью напишет записку и сунет в почтовый ящик: тут и без него Рафа ебут только так.


End file.
